After the battle
by daddyron404
Summary: ron and hermione just after the battle


After the battle

All rights and characters belong to JK rowling

Hermione was on her way to find Ron when she ran into harry and Ginny having an heated discussion outside the great hall.  
"Ron's in there" said Ginny while pointing to the great hall.

Hermione was slightly amused by the fact they were all so close they all knew what other were thinking she walked between the heavy oak doors to begin her search for Ron. She spotted him with his family sitting next to George with his arm around him while he stared at his dead twin. Hermione didn't want to intrude on the family moment so she left before Ron could notice her.

She found Ginny and harry once again infront of the doors but instead of arguing they were locked in a tight embrace. They broke apart when they saw Hermione. Ginny gave her a questioning look when she noticed the lack of Ron with her.

"He is busy and I didn't want to intrude in on a family moment," Hermione mumbled.  
Both Ginny and harry looked like they were about to say something about her being family, but she just shook her head.

"If Ron comes looking for me just tell him I went to shower and sleep" Hermione said. They both nodded, then Hermione retreated to Gryffindor tower. Once she was there she realized she didn't have the password, but when the fat lady saw her she just smiled and open for Hermione without a word.

She enters to find it empty. She sighed in relief because she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She made her way to the girls dormitory to strip out of her grimy clothes with multiple peoples blood on them, and steped into the steamy water. She stayed in the shower for half and hour trying to clean a years worth of dirt off of herself. She turned the water off and changed into some fresh pyjamas. Then she made her way to the boys seventh year dorm to sleep in Ron's bed. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep immediately.

She then awoke to someone rubbing her back and kissing her hair. She groaned a little and opened her eyes to find Ron looking down at her lovingly.

"Ron?"

"Yes sweetheart its me, go back to sleep now, I'm going to find Harry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he finished with a warm smile on his face.

"Will you wait till I fall asleep?" she inwardly groaned for sounding so weak.

"Course love."

He sat beside her hip on the bed and stroked her hair gently as she fell back to sleep then dropped a sweet lingering kiss onto her forehead before leaving and closing the door quietly.

Hermione woke 3 hours later according to the clock beside Ron's bed. She climbed out bed feeling like she had slept long enough. A chill hit her when she untangled herself from the sheets. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her thin body, and made her way to the common room to sit by the fire.

When she came down the stairs she found the common room was no longer empty but contained her two favourite people.

They both stood to greet her when they saw her, harry wrapped her up in a tight hug first, then ron brought her into his protective embrace. He wrapped one arm around her waist and cradled her head against his chest with his other hand. They stood like that for a few moments before Ron pulled her to the couch. Harry colapsed in the arm chair closest to the fire, and Hermione laid on the couch with her feet in Ron's lap while he rubbed her calf soothingly.

It was about ten minutes before the whole Weasley clan entered the common room. whe spotted Ron and Harry in the same clothes they had been waering during the battle she went into mother hen mode and ordered them upstairs. Ron rubbed Hermione's leg for a moment longer before getting up and walking behind the couch to his mother. She gave him a back-breaking hug before shooing him upstairs. But not before Ron could drop a light kiss into Hermione's hair from behind the back of the couch which then prompted an "awwwww", from the rest of the Weasley's. Ron blushed and gave her one last smile before following a snickering Harry up the stairs.

When Harry and Ron dissapeared, gave Hermione a knowing look.  
Hermione blushed and looked down feeling like there was too much attention on her. But then the tension in the room became less awkward and Hermione and Ginny retreated to the girls dorm to pack for the Burrow.

An hour later the whole Weasley family,Harry, and Hermione were in the common room about to take a portkey back to the burrow. Ron took Hermione's hand and they both grabbed the portkey.

Seconds later they were standing outside the burrow. Mrs. Weasley then said she was going to make somee tea for everyone before dinner. Harry and Ron retreated to the living room to play chess while Ginny and Hermione went to ginny's room to catch up with each others life, cause they hadn't talked for a year.

"Sooooooo, you and my brother?".

"Uhh ya," Hermione said to the ground more than Ginny.

"Ha I knew it. Have you kissed yet?"

Hermione nodded then turned beet red at Ginny's reaction.

"Yes do tell, who kissed who, oh it probably was you cause he is too much of a git to ever make the first move," Ginny rambled on.

She stopped her rant when Hermione said "it just kinda happened. I mean it was after we destroyed a horcrux." Ginny looked extremely confused at this, and Hermione remembered that Ginny didn't know about the horcruxes. She just waved her off and continued.

"Where was it?"asked Ginny.

"The chamber of secrets."

"Oh how romantic," Ginny added sarcastically.

"I know right," she agreed.

"Have you kissed again?"

"Well he has kissed me on the forehead and the top of my head a couple times."

"Well why not for real?"

"I guess it just hasn't been the right time. You know with all the deaths and destruction."

"GIRLS," yelled Mrs. Weasley up the stairs.

"Guess we better be going," said Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione.

They made there way down stairs to hear an argument brewing in the kitchen between Ron and his mother.

"I have to go mum, she has to find her parents cause she obviously misses them. And I am not letting her go all the way to Australia all by herself to retrieve them," argued Ron.

"Ron you have been gone for an entire year, and I am not about to let you run halfway around the globe again," Mrs. Weasley argued back.

"Listen mum I have barely left her side this whole battle that has gone on for years now and I am not about to change that because I LOVE HER!" Ron blushed his whole face turning as red as his marron jumper he got for Christmas every year.

The whole room stopped and stared at Ron because he had just admitted what he has denied for years now; his love for Hermione. The room was silent, then a quiet voice was heard from the stairs.

"You love me?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Course I do mione," Ron said now ignoring the rest of the rooms gazes on them.

That did it for her, she ran down the rest of the stairs and launched herself at Ron pressing her lips to his.

Ron responded immediately and picked her up and spun her around. They had now had their official second kiss. They were so into the kiss that they forgot that the entire Weasley family was in the room.

They broke apart when they took notice to the clapping and wolf whistling that was being produced by his family.

"I love you too Ron," said Hermione.

Ron said nothing and just planted sweet little kisses all over her face, causing her to giggle By this time his whole family was "awwwing" or in his mothers case, crying. Hermione looked up at Ron only to find him staring right back at her with the most affectionate look she had ever seen.

"Well this deserves a toast!" shouted Harry.

Charlie and Bill then started passing out butterbeers to the entire family. "Congratulations to my git of a brother and his soon to be bride!" George said with a teasing mannor

Hermione turned red at this statement and looked up at Ron who's ears had turned bright red, but had a smile sretching from ear to ear. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose. At this moment Hermione finally felt like everyone could move on from this battle and Ron and Hermione could finally start their lives together knowing that the world was safe from war and Voldemort would never return.


End file.
